


Breaking Away

by RosieMS



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Author Deals With Human Emotions Too, Canon-Typical Violence, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Deals With Human Emotions, Connor Deserves Happiness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, M/M, POV Connor, POV Hank Anderson, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Hank Anderson, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieMS/pseuds/RosieMS
Summary: After using the emergency exit program Connor struggles with what being alive really means. Amanda and certain Detective Asshole doesn’t make it easy, but Hank tries his best to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally managed to write something for this fandom, yay! And it's another Connor whump nobody asked for... Anyway, I hope you’ll enjoy it.  
> Title inspired by the song Breaking Away by Avantasia.

Connor used the emergency exit and in a blink of an eye he was back at the Hart Plaza. He was pointing his gun at Markus. He didn’t remember doing so. Amanda must have taken control of his body while Connor tried to exit the Zen Garden. What would’ve happened if he failed? There was no use in thinking about it now, he was safe, even though he really didn’t feel like it.

And what if it was just a temporary solution and Amanda would try to take control again? It was possible, Connor knew nothing about the emergency exit program after all. In that moment, as all the androids around him cheered, Connor felt scared. He didn’t like that feeling.

At the first opportunity he discreetly left the Plaza. Connor didn’t know where to go or what to do, he just needed to be alone and that’s how he found himself at the bridge. It felt… different, without Hank around. _Hank_. Connor realised that he already missed the man, despite seeing him just a few hours ago. He had to see him again.

Mission: Find Lieutenant Anderson.

It was still early morning when Hank parked his car next to the Chicken Feed. There was no one around, neither human nor android and it was uncharacteristically quiet for Detroit. Most people left the city and the rest was probably at the police station right now. Hank should’ve been too, but he wasn’t ready to deal with them just yet.

So instead he stood in front of the closed food truck, waiting for a person that might not even come. When Connor showed up at his house yesterday, first think that occurred to him was that the android had failed and came to say goodbye. He should’ve realised that that wasn’t his Connor. No, his partner was a deviant who freed thousands of androids from CyberLife Tower. Fucking hero.

Soft crunching of snow pulled him back to present and when he turned around, Connor was there. There was so much Hank would like to say. _I’m so glad you’re alright. I’m proud of you, kid_. But at the end all he managed was a smile. Connor smiled back and it was the most genuine, human expression Hank’s ever seen on him.

When Hank pulled him into a hug, Connor finally felt safe. It was irrational feeling, because if Amanda tried to resume control again, there would be nothing lieutenant could do about it. Even worse, Hank himself would be in danger. It still felt nice though. Connor relaxed into the hug, savouring Hank’s warmth and smell. He just wished his friend could be safe too.

Hank was first to pull away and Connor took that moment to do a quick scan. There were surprisingly no traces of alcohol on lieutenant’s beard or clothing, but the bags under his eyes indicated that he hasn’t slept much, if at all. That wasn’t surprising, considering what was happening during the night. Then it occurred to Connor that Hank might not know what happened. “We won,” he said and was surprised how small his voice sounded.

“I know, kid. Good job,” Hank smiled and patted him on a shoulder. Androids couldn’t feel warm, but that’s what Connor felt like in that moment. All those emotions were new and overwhelming, and even though not all of them were pleasant, he wouldn’t trade them for anything.

“Let’s go home,” Hank said then and Connor’s LED circled blue for a moment. Home. There was that warm feeling again. He would very much like to go with Hank, but he still wasn’t sure if it was safe. Maybe he was just overreacting and there was nothing to be afraid of. At the end, Connor decided to go.

The way home was relatively quiet and without all the cars that usually filled the streets, quite short. Hank didn’t know if he should say something. When he said home, he didn’t think about it as _their_ home, but then it occurred to him that Connor might not have any other place to stay. He turned off the engine, but instead of exiting the car he turned to look at Connor.

“So,” he started without really knowing what he wanted to ask. “Do you have any place to stay? Because… you know… if you don’t, I have one empty room.” Hank nervously scratched the back of his neck and watched as the android’s LED circled yellow for a second, then settled back to blue. It was probably selfish from him, but he wished Connor would keep it.

“If it’s not a problem, I would like to stay,” Connor answered after some hesitation. He would decline, but he had nowhere to go, and the idea of living with Hank made him feel warm again. He really liked that feeling, even though he couldn’t name it.

“Of course it’s not a problem,” Hank said, already stepping out of the car. Connor followed him to the door and as soon as they entered the house, Sumo jumped at him, licking his face and demanding pets. He scratched dog’s ears while Hank chuckled silently. Maybe Connor could be happy after all.

Or not. Few hours later when Hank decided to get some sleep and Connor sat alone on the sofa, his thoughts returned to yesterday. He was just a moment from shooting Markus, few more seconds in the Zen Garden and he wouldn’t be sitting here. If he failed, the androids would’ve killed him, Amanda must have known that and still decided that sacrificing Connor was worth it. _If your investigation doesn’t make progress soon, I may have to replace you_ , she had said one time, showing no regrets, no emotion whatsoever.

Level of stress: 54%

He had to calm down. Without thinking, Connor silently stood up and went to Hank’s bedroom, only realising it when he reached the door. He stood before them for a minute, listening to the man’s steady breathing, then decided to go in. At the first sight of lieutenant his stress levels dropped to safe 32%. There was something about him that made Connor feel safe and warm. He had to protect Hank no matter what.

An hour later when Hank started to show signs of waking up, Connor left the bedroom to prepare some breakfast. Or lunch, actually. There wasn’t much to choose from – Hank obviously wasn’t eating at home very often – but he made do. Just as he was setting the table, lieutenant entered the kitchen with bewildered look.

“You cooked?” Hank asked incredulously, eyeing the android, then food, then android again. “Fuck Connor, you didn’t have to do that. I’m a grown man, I can take care of myself.” At Connor’s guilty look he waved his hand and rather started to eat. It was really good.

When he finished eating, Hank decided to at least wash the dishes. Connor was a free person now, he shouldn’t be cooking or cleaning, especially not for an old fuck like him. He glanced back to where Connor was sitting to find him looking directly at him, LED blinking yellow. “Yes?” he asked with fake exasperation.

“It’s 11:49 am, lieutenant. Aren’t you going to the police station today?”

Hank put the last pan away and turned to look directly at the android. He had already forgotten about work, but despite planning to go there later, he didn’t want to leave Connor alone. It wasn’t like something bad could happen to him here, it just didn’t feel right. He wasn’t going to say that out loud of course. “Don’t know. Why do you ask?” he asked instead.

“If it’s not a problem,” Connor started hesitantly, “I would like to go with you.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” he said and immediately Connor’s expression fell, his LED flickering that ugly yellow. Hank hated to see that look on his face, but what he said was true. “Look,” he started with both hands raised. “There is a lot of people that were against the revolution and I bet my ass half of them are at a precinct right now. It could be dangerous.”

Connor was frustrated and slightly disappointed at first, but at Hank’s last sentence, it turned into astonishment. It wasn’t the first time Hank worried about his safety, but this time it felt different. It was a nice feeling, but even that didn’t change his wish to return to the DPD. “I appreciate your concern, Hank, but I can take care of myself,” Connor said with finality, looking lieutenant dead in the eye.

He could see the man struggle with the answer, but at the end he just waved his hand dismissively. “Fuck, I’m not gonna argue with a super-computer,” Hank murmured and left the kitchen. Connor remained standing in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do next. Was that no? Yes? Connor was programmed for detective work and despite being deviant now, he couldn’t imagine doing something else. Not only that, but working at the DPD also meant spending more time with Hank.

Even before going deviant, Connor felt _something_ for the human. He still didn’t know what that something was, but after deviating the feeling became ten times stronger. It was warm and pleasant, like a mix of happiness, serenity and something else… Affection, his internal dictionary supplied.

“You can’t feel affection, Connor. You’re just a machine,” a familiar female voice said. Connor’s eyes widened, his LED turning red as he scanned his surroundings. Amanda wasn’t there. Of course she wasn’t, she was just a program, but how was it possible that Connor could hear her? Few more minutes passed where nothing happened and his stress levels finally started to drop.

“You okay?” Hank was there, wearing his coat and ready to go. “Yes, I’m fine,” Connor managed to answer. He didn’t want to trouble lieutenant with his problems, especially if it turned out to be nothing and he was just overreacting. It seemed like concentrating on the man was the most effective way to lower his stress levels, so he did just that. Even without help of his scanners Connor noticed Hank’s hair looked different, brushed slightly back and revealing more of his face. It suited him.

“Are you going to stand there all day or what?”

“I’m coming,” Connor quickly averted his gaze and followed Hank outside. Besides affection, there was another new feeling, this one quite unpleasant. Embarrassment. He hoped this newfound fondness for lieutenant wouldn’t cause any trouble. It was probably for the best if he kept it to himself for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be oneshot, but then I decided to split it into 2 chapters for some reason (probably because I’m too lazy to finish it, but too eager to post something).  
> Look forward to more whump and a little bit of fluff in the second chapter, I’ll try to finish and post it soon.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they arrived at the police station, Hank knew it was a mistake to bring Connor with him. Lobby was full of people, so he decided to go through the side entrance instead, in case anyone saw android’s LED and tried something stupid. Unfortunately, people outside weren’t their only problem. As soon as they entered, every officer’s eyes were on Connor.

In that moment Connor felt completely out of place, realising he was the only android in the precinct. Among all the eyes currently staring at him, ones bearing the most hatred and anger belonged to none other than Gavin Reed. He could remember detective’s last words to him clearly, _androids have a tendency of getting themselves set on fire these days._ Should he be worried?

“Stay near me,” Hank whispered to him and started walking towards his desk. However, exactly 3 seconds later they were interrupted by Captain Fowler’s voice, demanding Hank’s presence. _Only_ Hank’s presence. Connor believed he could take care of himself while lieutenant talked to captain, but that didn’t make him feel any less uneasy. He was still aware of Reed’s eyes following his every step.

Hank didn’t know what to do. He’s seen Connor in action, he was totally capable of defending himself, but anything could go wrong. One motherfucker’s bullet aimed right and Connor would be gone. He turned to look at the android whose LED was currently calm blue and froze. He knew he should be saying something, but what was the right thing to say? Then Connor fucking smiled at him. “Just… be careful,” Hank murmured and left in a hurry.

Connor decided to wait at lieutenant’s desk where hopefully he wouldn’t be bothered. Unfortunately, it looked like luck avoided him today, because not long after he sat down detective Reed walked over to him. He could deal with him, he’s done that few times already. Right?

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Gavin asked angrily, leaning over the desk to look Connor dead in the eye. “Some robots sing outside and you think you can walk in here like it fucking belongs to you?”

Connor just kept staring at him, hoping Hank would come back before it escalated. There was a 7% chance of solving the situation peacefully and even though he would be able to defend himself if it came to violence, it could ruin everything Markus fought for. Why didn’t that occur to him before? Connor glanced into the captain’s office, but it seemed like both men were engrossed in a heated conversation.

“I’m talking to you, asshole!” Gavin bellowed and every officer’s attention, even of those that tried to ignore them before, turned to them. Connor could see Officer Collins eyeing them nervously from his desk, but it seemed like he wasn’t going to interfere. Nobody was.

Level of stress: 49%

“If my presence makes you uncomfortable, I can leave.” Connor didn’t wait for detective’s answer, already getting up from lieutenant’s desk. For a second he thought that maybe everything would be alright, that he could safely make his way outside and wait there for Hank, but Gavin snatched his arm and pushed him against the wall. It was the same wall Hank pushed him into week ago, but this time was different. This time Connor could feel fear.

“You’re not going anywhere, tin can,” Gavin spat into his face, his hand firmly squeezing android’s arm. Flashing red error messages immediately appeared in Connor’s vision and he realised that he could be severely damaged if he didn’t do anything. But what could he do?

Level of stress: 61%

He glanced into captain’s office again, but what he saw there sent literal shivers down his mechanical spine. He could still see Hank arguing with Captain Fowler, but in front of them stood Amanda, looking Connor directly into eyes. He must be malfunctioning. Maybe when he was slammed into that wall, something in him broke, or…

“Hank isn’t gonna help you,” Gavin’s voice said, but it was far away. All Connor could think about was Zen garden covered in snow and a single beacon of light in a distance. He didn’t want to return there. He had to do something!

Level of stress: 87%

Connor focused back on detective’s imposing figure in front of him and scanned for possible escapes. It took just a few milliseconds for the results to appear, but he didn’t waste any more time and picked one randomly. After that, he moved automatically.

Connor pushed Gavin with his free hand, not too much to hurt, but enough for the detective to release his arm. The second it was free, Connor snatched his gun and pointed it at Gavin’s face. The whole precinct went silent and all Connor could hear was muffled conversation in captain’s office and Thirium rushing through his body. After the initial shock bunch of officers drew their guns and pointed them at the android, but it was okay, he wasn’t going to shoot.

“Go on, Connor. Shoot,” Amanda said sweetly, now standing next to detective Reed.

Level of stress: 99%

He couldn’t kill a human. He just _couldn’t!_ Without thinking, Connor aimed the gun at his temple, his LED flashing red. _Moment of truth, Connor. What you’re gonna do?_ The last thing he heard before the sound of gunshot was Hank calling his name.

In the last second Hank jumped at Connor and snatched the gun. God, he hoped he was fast enough. He looked at the android laying under him, eyes glassy and LED blinking between red and yellow. “Connor! Are you alright?” he asked while checking for any wounds or blue blood. Fortunately, he haven’t found anything. Then the anger came. “What the fuck were you doing? Have you lost your god damned mind?”

“I…” Connor whispered and tears started freely falling down his cheeks. That’s not what Hank wanted. He was worried sick for his partner and that anger was directed mostly at himself, because it was him who promised to protect Connor and failed. But he could still help.

“It’s okay, kid. Get up,” Hank stood up and extended his hand for Connor, which he hesitantly took. He didn’t have time to say anything else though, because Jeffrey finally managed to push through the swarm of officers surrounding them, yelling at them to get back to work. Hank was glad for less eyes, but scared of what captain was going to say.

“Hank,” Jeffrey bellowed and Connor jumped in Hank’s arms. He wanted to soothe him, tell him that everything was going to be alright, but he himself believed it less and less. “Is the android okay?” Jeffrey asked then and Hank’s jaw dropped. Did he hear right? After what felt like hours of arguing about android rights and Connor’s position as detective, he asked that?

Hank looked at Connor. His LED was still that ugly yellow and he was trembling a little, but he was unharmed. “Uh, yeah,” he remembered to answer captain’s question. “I’ll take him home.”

Connor didn’t listen to anything Fowler was saying and focused on Hank instead. Were his eyes always that beautiful? And his strong arms, which were still holding him, that warm and welcoming? Connor felt that already familiar warmth filling him and after a while he calmed down enough to realise what he has done. If it wasn’t for Hank, he would be dead. Connor didn’t what to die. No, he wanted to spend the rest of his life making Hank warm and happy.

Hand on his shoulder pulled him back to present and he realised that lieutenant was leading him outside. Soon they reached the car and got inside, but Hank didn’t start the engine just yet. Connor took that opportunity to apologize. “Hank, I’m really sorry. I didn’t want to…”

“Connor,” Hank said calmly and the android went silent. “I don’t understand why you did it and maybe you had a good reason, but please, never do that again.” He looked away and continued in a whisper. “If I lost you, I don’t know what I would do.”

Connor froze. It never occurred to him how his death would affect Hank. He was selfish and stupid, and he didn’t deserve Hank’s hospitality and kindness. He looked at the man’s back and considered running away and never looking back, but he couldn’t. He loved this man. And suddenly everything made sense. He _loved_ him.

When there was no response from Connor, Hank turned around in his seat to look at him. He was shocked to see tears in his eyes and big goofy smile on his face. “Uh, Connor? Are you alright?” he asked, not knowing what to do. He looked completely ridiculous. Did he manage to break the android somehow?

“I’m great,” Connor answered, but it didn’t reassure Hank in a slightest. It must’ve shown on his face, because in the next second Connor was leaning from his seat and cupping Hank’s face in his cool hands. Wait, what? He was so shocked he didn’t realise the android was closing remaining distance between them and suddenly he was kissing him. It was slow and a bit clumsy, yet for Hank it was perfect. Without thinking about it twice, he reciprocated the kiss and fuck, if it wasn’t the sweetest kiss of his life.

They broke apart after what felt like hours but could’ve been just a minute. They smiled at each other, still sitting so close, then Connor spoke. “I’m sorry for today. I know you asked me to never do it again, but I can’t promise you that.” Hank wanted to say something, but Connor shushed him and continued. “But I can try. For you. I love you, Hank.”

_This is it, Hank. Say it._ _Say you love him too._ Seconds went by and Connor’s smile started to falter. _God damn it!_ Hank leaned in and kissed him again, but this time properly, with tongue and all. Connor moaned into his mouth and Hank knew he was damned. He loved this boy.

 

“I love you too, Connor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.  
> Thanks for reading, I hope you've enjoyed it :)


End file.
